To Be With Yami Or Be With Seto
by SilverStarz424
Summary: A YamiTeaSeto triangle! What if Yami and Seto both start to like Tea? If so, Tea finds out and must choose between them. Please read latest recent chapter. Newest chapter with a new format. Prologue will be revised soon. Chapter 1 revised! xD
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not any of the Yu Gi Oh characters.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of my story. I will only keep writing my stories if you review more often. I only want what's best for my readers.  
  
Prologue:  
  
This is a Yami/Tea/Seto fan fiction. ^_-This is when everyone is at Domino High and the gang is about 16 years old. Trust me, it's good. Everyone is just hanging out and everyone is just friends. Yami and Yugi each have separate bodies now. Everything goes along pretty good. However, Seto and Tea are paired up to do their English project. Yami and Tea are also chosen to become Romeo and Juliet for the school play. Tea tries to befriend Seto and Yami get a tad bit jealous for spending so much time with Seto. Yami begins to develop feelings for Tea. When Seto accepts Tea's kindness, he begins to have feelings with her. He suddenly gets jealous of Yami for being Romeo with Tea. Tea however, is just plain clueless and just thinks of them as just friends. Now that she found out, who will choose to be her Romeo forever?  
  
(I've already given to much infomation.) 


	2. The Unexpected Project

CHAPTER ONE REVISED!

This chapter is a little bit of Seto and Tea because chapter two was sort of with Yami and Tea. Hope you enjoy it Seto and Tea fans. I also hope that the Yami and Tea fans out there enjoyed chapter two. After all, Yami did show concern for Tea when she was looking kind of down. I will try to write as much as I can for each chapter. At the moment, I'm trying my best to keep the characters as much as their normal personalities. I know it's short but I'm going to try and make them as long as I can.   
  
Chapter 1:  
The Unexpected Project  
  
It was an early morning in Domino City. Kids were beginning to make their way into the building known as Domino High School. Inside one of the classrooms, a tri colored hair boy was sitting at a corner with a few teenagers by his side.

"Yugi! Stop daydreaming!"

The short tri colored hair boy turned around and came face to face with the one and only girl Tea. Yugi blushed in embarrassment at his lack of attention. 

"Sorry Tea. I was just thinking about something. That's all." as Yugi grinned sheepishly.

Tea sighed and just gave up. "Your no different than Yami you know. He thinks too much. He barely responses to anything I say," as they watched Yami fingering her dueling cards.

Yugi sweat dropped at the typical Yami and agreed with Tea's comment.

From a distance, Kaiba watched Tea and Yugi with their conversation. He slighted twitched in annoyance due to the presence of the aggravating group. Kaiba only sat in his seat with his novel in his hands. His stern eyes were enough to penetrate anyone with just a simple glare. His eyes reverted back to his novel as the rest of the gang crowded around Yugi and Tea.

'Nothing but a waste of time. Such inane fools…pathetic…"

Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted by a loud door creaking open. A middle aged women calmly stepped into the classroom and closed the door behind her. Her index finger pushed her glasses closer to eyes as she walked up to the front of the classroom. Her soft chocolate brown hair was half way tied behind her while her emerald eyes shimmered brightly under the light.

"Good Afternoon class. I will be your new homeroom teacher as well as your literature teacher this year. My name is Mrs. Larson. It is a pleasure to meet you all." as Mrs. Larson gave a light bow. 

Most of the students were excited about the new teacher. Some others didn't care. Mrs. Larson flashed a kind smile and spoke up above the whispering voices.

"Well since this is a literature class, we will be studying one of Shakespeare's plays. I spoke with your previous literature teacher and she told me that this class has already completed the play 'Romeo and Juliet', we will be working on a project with the book."

Some of the students exchanged glances with other classmates wondering what Mrs. Larson had in store for them all. Mrs. Larson slowly set her briefcase down and reached inside for two separate packs of papers. 

Mrs. Larson glanced at the class once again and spoke. "Your principle has given me chance to direct a school play for our annual end of the semester festival. Therefore…I've chosen this class to act as the characters in the play. Since you have already covered most of the novel of Romeo and Juliet, we will do that play."

Some students exchanged some nervous glances about the idea. However, some other students looked quite excited. Everyone watched as Mrs. Larson handed out some papers about the details of the play such as the practice times and when and where it will be held. "…by the way, the parts will be chosen by complete random. You will know what part you be playing as by next week."

Then, Mrs. Larson reached for another set of papers waited till the whispers fade away. She cleared her throat and continued. "Well, the play won't be our only project. Since I don't know any of you in this class, I'll let you introduce your own classmates for me."

Most of the class looked confused. 'What does she mean by this?'

"Your assignment is spend a whole day doing what your partner would do in his or her everyday life. Your partner is chosen completely random."

Mrs. Larson just smiled. "Since today is Friday I'll give you entire weekend to do this."

Five minutes later…

'WHAT!!!' as Tea stared at Mrs. Larson with her eyes widen. 

Tea's body stiffened at the name that was called along with hers. She slowly turned around stiffly and found Kaiba glaring at her. She swiftly turned her head back to the teacher and pretended as if she didn't turn around. She sweat dropped as she can still feel Kaiba death glared piercing her.


	3. Heart To Heart Talk

I'm so sorry to those of you who waited so long for this next chapter to come out. I had a large portion of the chapters written in a book so I basically can't find it -.-;;; 

Incase you haven't noticed from my other stories, my writing skills have completely changed. Now, I think it will be easier to understand ^.^;;;

============================================================================

Thank You To:

Silver Moonlight Rose

dark star

Kagome Of Winter Dances

Cari

Blackbelt

TeaFan123

Sm-candy

Darkness Falls1

Edgar

Rachel Homestar

SuShii

Animedreamer

ShinakaStar

White Ninja Spy

Hikarie

Maggie

Coolwriter5

Mo

Dragonking

An AnGels CrY

============================================================================

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way. I only own the plot.

============================================================================

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Anyways, I'm revising my thoughts on this story so I can give this story an equal chance of which outcome. So as of now, I will be revising chapter one of this story soon. My writing skills have developed quite well since I started this story. I really like these 2 different pairings it's really going to be your choice to which couple it will end up as. 

This chapter is a little bit of Yami and Tea. Yugi serves as a sort of mentor ^^;;; Like I said, I'm revising the first chapter so it goes into a bit into the Kaiba and Tea couple.

Will it be Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner or Yami Yugi with Tea Gardner? It's your pick. Here are the rules. You are allowed to vote for a couple each chapter. You may NOT select both on one chapter. If you do, then your votes don't count. You MAY however vote for one couple in one chapter and a different couple in another chapter. It is your choice. For the voting polls, which ever couple with the highest amount of votes gets a lead for how the story turns out. 

For example, if the numbers turn out that Kaiba and Tea have more votes than Yami Yugi and Tea after this chapter, then the next chapter I write will involve Kaiba and Tea getting closer which means a greater chance for Kaiba to hook up with Tea. Vice versa if Yami Yugi and Tea have more votes.

I will be keeping track of the voting process. As I get to the last chapter, that's when the voting really counts.

============================================================================

Chapter Two: Heart To Heart Talk

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS PUNISHMENT?!" screamed Tea.

The gang just looked at her weirdly. However, they don't blame Tea for going insane because of this. Who the heck would want to stick around with Kaiba? At least the gang had sympathy for her at the moment.

Yugi, being the good natured one tried desperately to calm her down while Yami Yugi was sitting alone in solitude as always.

Joey Wheeler, the tall blonde, was arm wrestling with one his friends known as Tristen Taylor. Seems like neither of those airheads where winning.

Bakura watched Joey and Tristen with amusement as if he was acting out as a referee if anything gets out of hand with those two macho men.

"Come on Tea, cheer up. It's not as bad as it may seem. Kaiba can be really nice even if doesn't really show it." says Yugi.

Tea sighed at the thought. Kaiba nice? That'll happen when hell freezes over.

"Look Yugi, I know that really, really, REALLY deep down inside that he's nice…"as Tea cringed at the thought, "…but that doesn't mean that he is."

Yugi only frowned at Tea. "Tea, just give him a chance. You always said you wanted to befriend him right?"

Tea paused at his words. Yeah she tried to befriend Kaiba in the past. Heck, she tried that many times. It wasn't her fault that he didn't accept her kindness. He didn't need her. Right?

"Yugi, I'm going to be friends with him only if he wants to. I'm not going to force him. I wish I could but there's not much I can do to change the fact that he's so distant to me as much as everyone else." replied Tea.

Yugi only glanced down with less hopeful eyes. Tea watched Yugi as he lost hope. She sighed. As frustrating as this may seem, she hated to see Yugi act like this.

"Yugi, why do you insist to be so nice to Kaiba when you know he's not going to return the same friendship?" as Tea asked with curiosity.

Yugi looked up and into Tea's eyes and spoke with much sincerity. "Kaiba is as human as you or I. He needs someone to talk to. Your always saying how much you wanted to make friends. How Kaiba doesn't have that chance?"

As much as she hated to admit, Yugi was right.

"After all he puts you through, you still want him as a friend?" asked Tea as she remembered all the past events.

"Yes", as Yugi put it simply.

Tea growled in frustration. How the heck does she get herself into these things? "Why me?" muttered Tea.

"Because…" as Yugi replied unexpectedly, "… I know you can change Kaiba."

Tea stared back at Yugi in confusion. Before she can ask Yugi what he meant, class was about to start. Tea wondered in her mind what Yugi had told her. Her expression still contained the puzzling look. That phrase continued to linger in her memory like a broken record.

'…I know you can change Kaiba.'

"Is something wrong Tea?"

Tea turned around as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her ocean blue eyes met with deep violet eyes. 

"Oh, hey Yami…" replied Tea.

Yami however frowned at her lack of energy.

"Is something wrong Tea?" as Yami spoke in a concerned tone.

Tea looked up to Yami and smiled at distress for her.

"Thanks for asking Yami" as Tea spoke softly. She smiled tenderly at his friendly attempts to help her. He continued walking with Tea as they entered into their next class.

"I'll talk to you after class okay Yami?" asked Tea before they entered the classroom. Yami looked back to Tea and nodded in acknowledgement. Tea shot back a friendly smile to him and stepped into her classroom.

============================================================================

Well? How was it so far? Next chapter, 'What Play?!' Hope you enjoyed it =) Remember to vote and review. Some suggestions would be nice.


End file.
